


Quid pro quo

by Hessefan



Category: The Courtney Novels - Wilbur Smith
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Monsoon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde un costado, Luke Jervis presenciaba la atípica escena. Era el problema principal de Tom tener que lidiar con ese rejunte de viejos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** La Saga Courtney y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Wilbur Smith. Larga vida al rey (?)

—Pirata.

—Corsario.

—Pirata.

—Corsario.

Alf Wilson exhaló un suspiro de incordio. Era cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía el señorito Tom.

—Le digo que robar un barco y huir de la Compañía como si fuéramos contrabandistas, nos hace piratas.

—Mitad y mitad —terció Tom sin dar el brazo a torcer, dirigió su mirada al negro, para encontrar sustento en sus palabras, pero Aboli estalló en frescas carcajadas.

—Deberías hacerte respetar, _Klebe_.

Desde un costado, Luke Jervis presenciaba la atípica escena. Era el problema principal de Tom tener que lidiar con ese rejunte de viejos —y no tanto—.

Por haber navegado algunos con Sir Francis, otros con Sir Hal —o ambos—, se creían con el derecho de tratarlo como al niño al que ellos habían visto crecer. No como al capitán que en verdad era.

—Debería ordenar mil azotainas para cada uno de los que se está riendo —Pese a la amenaza de Tom, Ned Tyler no dejó de reír por lo bajo.

—¿Eso también va para mi, señorito Tom? —cuestionó maese Walsh un poco risueño, levantando por un leve instante la vista de las actas.

—¿Dónde está Reynolds? —investigó el joven con fingida ecuanimidad. —Los haré tratar para asegurarme de que no sea contagioso.

Lo último que le faltaba era eso: que se propagase el mal hacia los demás tripulantes; sin embargo Tom entendía sin dificultad el quid de la cuestión; entendía por qué era distinto.

 _Ellos_ , eran su familia. Y a los únicos que les permitía que les tratase con esa indiferente falta de respeto.

Haberse visto, un capitán tratado así, con tanto afecto… como si no fuera "normal" para un Courtney recibir ese trato.

 **Fin**


End file.
